1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a printer which is allowed to conduct a printing operation by moving a printing head in a direction perpendicular to a paper feed direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, there has been increased a case that a printing device as well as an output device and an input device such as a display unit and a floppy disc drive unit is placed on the same table as with the spread of Office Automation equipment. However, insofar as a conventional printing device is of flat type and is wide in a bottom surface area thereof, it is inconvenient to be handled or carried with a single hand upon modification of layout of the equipment or carriage of the printing device.